Kirby RPG: The Dawn of Miracle Star
This is a game for solely 3DS and is a RPG game.It features Kirby and his friends go through the strange events of the Life Draining Operation which targeted the Pop Star first,causing the life source of the planets wither away.Kirby and co. sets off to find the cause and save the other planets. Character Info Kirby: After the Popstar begun to wither,he sets off to Ripple Star,where Ribbon,his friend and romantic interest lives.He usually has low attack and defense but it covers the disandvantage with his ability to transform by using CP (Copy Points) and his very high speed. Bandana Dee: 'He is the friend of kirby and servant of King Dedede.Having spears and lances as his weapons,he sets off to save planets on his own but he was catched and quickly overpowered by Dark Matter going crazy around planets.He then serves as a mid-boss in Popstar,joining in after being possessed and recovered by Kirby.He uses TP (Tactical Points) to perform special attacks. Has low speed but high defense. '''Adeleine: '''She is a perfect artist gifted with the power to make her drawings come alive.She is also possesed while in Drop Star,and joins upon being saved.She uses PP (Painting Points) to use her ability to summon various things from cakes to enemies. Has low defense but high evasion. '''Meta Knight: '''A friend and rival of kirby.He is a silent,yet powerful sword knight that directly tries to solve the problem by going to Darkness Star.He suddenly disappears and comes back as a dark,brainwashed knight to Stop Kirby from saving planets,Dark Knight.He joins when battled the last time,dropping his mask and revealing his identity.He uses KP (Knight Points) to use mighty sword tactics. Has low evasion but high points. '''King Dedede: '''A rival and occasionally friend of Kirby.He uses a heavy hammer to attack his enemies.As he is controlled by Spi Lor,he attacks Kirby and co. at mid-game.He also joins when saved.Uses SP (Strength Points) to use his strength to beat enemies up. Has low points but high attack. '''Ribbon: '''A fairy from Ripple Star.She accompanies Kirby and become the player's instructor.She joins to battle when the Crystal is awaken and lends its power to her so she can use magic and combat.She uses MP (Magical Points) to cast magic. Has very low attack but very high points and high speed. Copy Abilities There is ALL abilities from previous canon Kirby games,With all of them needs to be unlocked by Copy Exp. at different values,such as 2 level for Fire's Flamethrower and 6 for Hammer's Hammer Strike.All of Fanon Abilities in the game is listed below: * Cloud (Very different from other games,lasting forever and has different movesets,as shown below.) # Air Puff:Shots a powerful air pellet. 4 CP # Air Blow:Blows 1 enemy away. 8 CP # Hurricane:Shots a tornado to an enemy by spinning around,like Tornado. 10 CP # Rain:Summons some Clouds to rain on enemies,does extra damage to Fire and Dark enemies. 15 CP # Thunder:Thunder strikes 2 random enemies,Effective on Water and Light enemies. 18 CP # Ice Bolt:Shots ice to all enemies. 13 CP # Cloud Judgment:Hits all enemies with a tornado that leaves a cloud behind which shots thunder,rain and ice 30 CP * Harpoon (An ability that works like Spear and Whip combined.) # Harpoon Hit: Hits one enemy. 3 CP # Harpoon Catch: Grabs one enemy and slashes it twice. 7 CP # Harpoon Jump: Forms a pogo stick with the Harpoon whip,jumping on 3 random enemies. 15 CP # Harpoon Slash: Hits all enemies. 20 CP # Harpoon Drive: Unleashes a throw-combo and spins above the enemy,hitting with harpoon. 30 CP * Cat (Like animal) # Scratch:Hits one enemy. 2 CP # Fury:Hits one enemy,Mid-damage. 10 CP # Stealth Fury:Hits all enemies with Mid-damage. 15 CP * Miracle Star Rod (Final) # Star Raid of Miracle Star's Milky Way:10 random enemies suffer high damage from the star rain. 40 CP # Miracle: A strong flash caused by star rain hits high damage to all enemies. 40 CP, Game Mechanics '''HP:'A character falls if its HP hits zero.If all of them falls,the game is over. '''Points:All 6 characters use special abilities by consuming different points. 'C-exp:'When a character levels up by getting a certain amount of these points after battling,they can unlock special abilities.Though it reduces levels if you unlock any. '''Stats: '''stats like defense and attack are the values of a character's speed,points,evasion etc. Planets # Pop Star # Ripple Star # Drop Star # Rock Star # Sweets Star # Forest Star # Volcanic Star # Chill Star # Big Star # Mini Star # Light Star # Crystal # Darkness Star # Bonus Star # Candy Bonus Star Enemies TBC Bosses # Bandana Dee/Dark Matter # Ripple Woods # Adeleine/Jumbo Fish # Terra Golem # Drawcia 2.0/Acro (optional)/Can-D # Triple Woods # Magman/Volcano Matter/Dark Knight # King Dedede/Darkness Matter # Spi Lor/Dark Knight # Big Mattter/Tornado Matter/Dark Knight # Crystal's Soul # All Final Bosses from previous canon games/Ultimatter 0.0 # Sugarland Master (optional) # Sugarland King (optional) Items TBC Gallery Anyone can edit ONLY the gallery.Feel free to add fanmade artworks of the game! (No irrelevant photos/drawings please.) Category:Kirby Category:RPG